The Alternate Daughter
by Earthling
Summary: *Finally Finished!* Someone very interesting has followed SG-1 home!
1. A Follower

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott.  
Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
The voices were fading faster into the darkness. The girl hurried to keep up. She dare not make a connection, for she would alert them to her presence. They could yet be the enemy. She cared little at this point. For a month she had been trapped, isolated on a desolate deserted planet where the sun had yet to shine its face. She would follow anyone to get away.  
She was just behind them now. She squatted behind a ruptured crate, watching the four of them as they climbed the steps, pale blue light illuminating their forms. The girls keen eyes caught his face as he flung a glance over his shoulder. She choked back a gasp as her heart rate accelerated.  
"Dad?" she whispered to the thin air. Then they stepped through and it was time to act. She ran, as fast as her body could carry her, and dove. The familiar feeling filled her, but she knew the worm hole was closing fast behind her. She counted down the milliseconds and braced herself. Her left shoulder hit the plating first, the force snapping her head down. She rolled and stood, all in one swift second. Her eyes lit upon the familiar room, across the window of the control room and the metal ramp. The four scouts stopped their quick dissension and turned to face her.  
"Dad!" the girl shouted and plunged into her father, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. One of his companions cocked his head.  
"Something you're not telling us Jack?" 


	2. Cassandra Katari Carter O'Neill

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
Jack O'Neill gently disengaged the girl from him.   
"Who are you?" he asked. Carter and Jackson exchanged a glance behind him. The girl wiped a tear off her cheek and squared her shoulders.  
"My name is Cassi. Cassandra Katari Carter O'Neill" she answered firmly. Just then the blast doors opened and General Hammond stalked in.   
"Colonel O'Neill, what is going on? Who is this girl?" he demanded.  
"Actually, sir, we were just discussing that" O'Neill answered, "She seems to think she's my daughter"  
"I am" the girl, Cassi, stated. Her tone left little room for argument, despite the fact that she couldn't be Jack's daughter.  
"How can that be?" Carter asked. Cassi turned slowly towards her, new tears springing to her eyes.  
"You're Samantha Carter, aren't you?"   
"Now, how do you know that?" Hammond demanded. Cassi smiled lightly.  
"She's my mother" 


	3. Bloodwork

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Fraise!" Cassi exclaimed as she entered the infirmary and saw Dr. Fraiser standing there.   
"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.   
"Cassi here seems to think she knows everyone here, Doc" Jack explained, "So far she's been right."  
"The girl is claiming to be the Colonel's daughter Doctor" Hammand said. Fraiser raised her eyebrows.  
"And don't forget Major Carter, General" Teal'c added.  
"Have I missed something, Sam?" Fraiser asked her friend.  
"Nothing the rest of us hasn't missed, Doc" Jack answered, "Any way you might be able to tell us if it's true?"  
"You mean besides the obvious?" Fraiser asked. The girl looked much like both of her supposed parents. She had dark, nearly brown, blonde hair, O'Neill's nose and jaw, but Carter's eyes and cheeks.  
"I'll run a DNA scan" the Docotor said.  
"Good, I want a report at 1700 hours" Hammond ordered and left.  
"Any chance I can get some fresh clothes and a shower beofre then?" Cassi asked as the Doctor took a sample of her blood.  
"I've been on that planet for a month"  
"I'll see what I can find" Carter said and left. Jackson and Teal'c followed. Cassi rolled her dirty sleeve back down and followed O'Neill out of the infirmary. 


	4. Debriefing

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Alright, lets start with the planet" Hammond said. SG-1 was seated in their normal seats, Cassi to Carter's left.   
"Well, sir, there was nothing much to see, besides the occasional daughter here and there" O'Neill answered.  
"Ah, the planet seemed deserted sir" Jackson interjected, "Rather abrubtly actually. I found some writing, it looks like some kind of Gaelic"   
"Ancient Gaelic, but nothing in that city said anything about what happened" Cassi added. Silence filled the room as all eyes turned to the young girl.  
"You...you deciphered the, um, language?" Jackson stammered, "That's, that's..amazing, ah, you know, for, for a girl your age"  
"You taught me, Uncle Danny" she muttered.  
"Colonel O'Neill" Hammond prompted.  
"Right, sir. Pretty basic really. Deserted planet, Daniel says about 1960's technology, no evidence of attack or disease. Just...an empty planet"   
"They went through the Star Gate" Cassi offered. Once again everyone looked at the girl. She straightened in her chair.  
"I found a vault about...ten miles out of the city. It contained some scientific reports, a few pictures and an audio recording that I couldn't get to work. You noticed it was dark, well it's pretty much always dark. Basically they figured their planet's rotation speed was dropping and they used the Star Gate to escape to a more hospitable planet"  
No one said anything, though a lot of glances were exchanged. Everyone was spared when Dr. Fraiser came in.  
"Doctor, what did you find?" Hammond asked as she took a seat on his left.  
"Her DNA matches Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carter's" she answered, " and that's not all. Despite the fact that, for all I can tell, she is the offspring of Jack and Sam, I have never seen DNA like this before. It's almost like it was engineered"  
"It was" Cassi said quietly.  
"Care to explain?" Hammond asked.   
"Wait, wait. So you're saying I have a daughter I don't know about? On another planet?" O'Neill interrupted.   
"WE have a daughter we don't know about. And it's worse for me, I'm the one that delivered her" Carter corrected.  
"Do you want me to tell you the story, or did you just want to keep asking redundant questions?" Cassi snapped.  
"She's your daughter all right, Jack" Daniel muttered.   
"Thank you Daniel" O'Neill sneered.  
"Please, Ms. O'Neill. Continue" Hammond said. 


	5. The Story of My Birth

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"I'm from an alternate reality" Cassi started.  
"Oh, no. Not another one!" Daniel moaned.  
"That's right, Uncle Danny. After you're experience, Mom was ordered to study up on alternate dimensions in her spare time. Obviously things didn't progress quickly, but eventually they came up with an idea of how to use the Star Gate to access other dimensions. But that's another story"  
"Why don't you just get on with how Carter and I had a kid together" O'Neill prodded.  
"It's not that far fetched, Jack" Carter said, "Remember we were engaged in Daniel's alternate reality" Cassi smirked.  
"Really? You never told me that Uncle Danny."  
"Ms. O'Neill"  
"Sorry General. The story of my birth. Okay, uh, first, everything in my dimension was...well, exactly the same except for me. So SG-1 was assigned to P-3P-2467"  
"We are schedualed for that planet next week" Teal'c interrupted.  
"No way" Cassi said to herself, "Well, anyway. You encountered a race called the Bar'Ak'Tu. A peaceful people for the most part, but avid scientists, especially in genetics. Unfortuantly, you happened to stumble onto them right when they were conducting experiments with humans. So, you all get forceably detained, surprise, surprise. Mom was taken away but Dad, Uncle Danny and Teal'c were kept together for a while. At least, long enough to pick up on the fact that you were going to be 'experimented' on. Teal'c and Uncle Danny were discarded as subjects and returned to Earth. They only wanted one male. Okay. Like I said, the Bar'Ak'Tu aren't violent, just excessivly curious, avid genetisists. They wanted to create the perfect human. They believe to get a perfect human,or a perfect anything, you have to start out naturally. Which meant the choosing of a mate. They think there's something in the genes that draws two people together. So they take Dad to this big room full of women, all human, and they tell him to pick. Dad wanted to know what would happen to the other women and was told they'd just be sent back home. Non violent people remember. So he's standing here with a ton of women, only one of whom he knows. So, of course, he picks Mom"  
"I picked Sam?" O'Neill interrupted.  
"Oh, Jack, I never knew" Carter joked.  
"Shut up, Carter" he sneered back.  
"Yes, you picked Mom. For familiarity reasons I was told. Anyway, they took you to a set of rooms and here's where I don't know the whole story. I was only told that should I ever be taken by the Bar'Ak'Tu, never to eat the food. At any rate, a child was concieved. So Dad's taken back to the Star Gate, but not Mom. They wanted to keep her, had to, to carry the child"   
"So it was drug induced?" O'Neill muttered.  
"Colonel!"  
"Sorry, sir"  
"That's about when Uncle Danny and Teal'c showed up. A rescue operation ensued, bla, bla, you get Mom and all get back to Earth, BUT, and it's a big but, not before the Bar'Ak'Tu had time to fiddle around with the embryo. Now, when you got back to Earth, a lengthy, somewhat violent, debate ensued on wheather or not to keep the child. The final decision was given to Mom, who decided to keep the baby, which, I personally, am very grateful for. No one was told Dad was the father. You guys decided it would be too hard to explain. After I was born, about 3 months, Mom went back to work. By then, everyone had realized I couldn't have a normal babysitter, so a woman named Kathryn Myant was brought in. Air Force, former teacher. Anyway, I was 5 months old when SG-1 popped right into a battle between two Goa'uld, or rather their Jafa. Mom didn't make it." Cassi stopped for a minute to let that information sink in. 


	6. Genetic Tinkering

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"It was becoming more and more clear that I would never be able to have a normal childhood. Plans were made to send me to a secret base in the Caribbean islands to be raised by doctors and scientists and military men. At the last possible minute Uncle Danny convinced Dad to say something"  
"I thought you said no on was told he was the father" Carter interjected. Cassi hesitated for a moment.  
"SG-1 doesn't keep many secrets from each other. Anyway, after a DNA test, and a lot of grudging complaints from the usual annoyances, Dad was granted custody. I started going on missions when I was thirteen."  
"Wait, you're telling me you were part of SG-1 when you were thirteen?" Hammon asked, his doubt pouring through.  
"With you're recomendation, sir. Well, I had a lot going for me of course. That genetic tinkering remember"  
"What exactly can you do?" the Doctor asked.  
"I use" Cassi stopped and looked around the room. She lowered her voice and said, "I use over 50% of my brain capacity. I'm an expert in astrophysics, ancient languages and civilizations, diplomacy, martial arts, theoretical sciences and weaponry. I'm also telepathic, which is handy for keeping track of people, and telekentic, which is handy for rescuing them" 


	7. The Demonstration

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
Silence once again filled ther oom. Looks of increduality were exchanged by everyone, and a few looks of confusion from Teal'c. Cassi wondered for a moment if perhaps she should have kept that infomation to herself for the time being, but then decided against it. These people were still the same people she knew, even if they didn't know it.   
"Uh....are you telling us you're psychic?" her father inquired.  
"No. Being psychic is different. I can't tell the future. I'm not a gypsy." Seeing her humor was lost even on her father, Cassi stood.  
"Okay, perhaps a small demonstration" She glanced about the room for some small object, but found none.  
"Well, how about this chair then?" She closed her eyes for a moment and then SG-1 stared in amazement as the chair lifted from the floor, quite easily actually. Cassi opened her eyes.  
"I have limits of course" she explained as she settled the chair on the table, "For instance, I've never lifted anything over a ton and about the farthest I can reach is the lower atmosphere. Never anything off planet, though I have lifted stuff to the other side of the planet, but that depends on where I am" The chair settled back tothe floor and she retook her seat.  
"How do you do that? I mean...the physics are simply..."  
"Pheneomenal, I know. I'm an astrophysists, remember, Mom. But, I don't know how I do it. Believe me, I've conducted every experiment my brillant mind can come up with and a I still don't know. An EGG will show a change in my brain waves, but that's the most concrete thing I could come up with"  
"This is amazing! This, this changes so many views of human capabilities" Carter exclaimed.  
"Well the idea of telekinesis and telepathy had to come from somewhere. It's possible that in the past it was a common thing and then faded into simple myths and legends" Daniel suggested.  
"An excellent hypothesis. And almost vertbateum too!" Cassi commented.  
"Teal'c, do you know of any other race that has thses kind of capabilities?" Hammon asked.  
"I know of no race that can do these kinds of things, General Hammond" Teal'c answered.  
"See. I'm just a freak of nature" Cassi laughed, "Or rather some very adament genetisists." 


	8. The Joker

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Speaking of these..."  
"Bar'ak'tu"  
"Right. How do we know they won't come looking for you?" Hammond wanted to know.   
"Well, besides the fact that since you've never been to P-3p-2467 so they have no idea that I exist, uh, they gave up on humans. Decided we were too dangerous to be perfect" the young girl answered.  
"So, do we cancel our mission to P-3p-2467?" Daniel asked.  
"Actually, come to think of it..."Cassi trailed.  
"What?" O'Neill asked, still trying to grasp the idea that he had a daughter.  
"Well, not only have I jumped dimensions, but I've gone back in time haven't I?"  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked.  
"Well, you haven't even gone to P-3P-2467 have you. What year is it?"   
"2003" Carter answered.  
"See. I won't be born for 10 months or so"  
"How old are you?" Carter asked.  
"Negative 10 months old" Cassi answered with a straight face. It was quickly becoming apparent to everyone that she at least shared Jack's sense of humor.  
"Okay, sorry. Ah, 16 years, 2 months, 12 days" she answered.  
"You're 16?" Doctor Fraiser piped up.  
"I know, I know, I don't look it, but I'm not lying. Born November 23, 2003"  
"I just have one more question" Everyone looked to the General.  
"How did you get here?" This question seemed to pain Cassi. She breathed deeply and the evidence of fresh tears was gathering in the corners of her eyes.  
"Goa'uld attack. Dad.....Dad ordered me through the Star Gate" she replied quietly.  
"That doesn't explain how you get HERE"  
"Ah, General, maybe tomorrow. She's been through a lot" Carter interrupted. The General studied the girl for a second.  
"Fine. I'll want to see you all again at 0600 hours" Everybody got up to leave.  
"Uh, sir. Where's she going?" Carter asked. The General stopped and looked back.  
"You're her parents. I'll leave that up to you" he answered and left.  
"Well Carter. You can have the kid, I'll take the car" Jack said.  
"Well, wait, don't you think we should ask Cassi?" Carter objected. Everyone turned to Cassi.  
"Ah, well. I don 't know. Uh, I lived with Dad and Uncle Danny and Teal'c before, but Mom wasn't around so......ah..... FOr the first time Cassi really couldn't make up her mind. Should she return to her father, whom she dearly loved and understood, or should she go with the mother she never knew? If she knew her father, and she did, this would be the only chance to convince him that she really was his daughter, and he actually loved her.  
"No offense, Mom, but I think for now I'd rather go with Dad" she answered.  
"Well, Jack, it looks like you've got a full house" Carter smiled.  
"Yeah. I just picked up my joker" 


	9. Captured Memories

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
Jack opened the door to the small room.   
"You can stay here" he said, putting one of her two bags on the bed. She smiled slightly.  
"What?" he asked.  
"My room" she answered.  
"Okay. Bathroom's down the hall on the right, the..."  
"I do know my way around. I've only lived in this house for my entire life"  
"Right. Well, I'll see you in the morning" he said and started to leave.  
"Here" she shoved the pack she was holdng into his arms, "This is yours" Jack took the bag and went to his own room. He stuffed the bag in the corner and got ready for bed, but he couldn't sleep. So he got up and dumbed the bag out on his bed. He sifted through the asortment of clothes and survival gear. At the bottom of the pile was a thick manila envelope. The first few papers were orders for he and the rest of SG-1 to escape through the Star Gate in case of attack. But in the bottom of the envelope there were what looked like old pictures, crinkled and dog eared. He pulled them out slowly, almost afraid of what he'd see. The first was a picture of SG-1 as he knew it. It could have been taken the day before. They were all in civilian clothing, a sunny day, it looked like a barbeque. The next picture was of Carter, a pregnant Carter, sitting by a pool somewhere. The next picture stopped Jack. He stared at it, barely able to believe he was holding it. He and Carter stood together, cradling an infant bedecked in pink. The back said "Mom, Dad and Cassi. '03" in a handwriting reminicent of his own. The following pictures all had Cassi in them. As Jack flipped thoruhg them he watched the slow progression of years, and watched as Cassi grew into the woman she was now. Teal'c with cake on his face at her first birthday party, Daniel pushing her off on what was probably her first bike. He stared at one in the middle for a long time. He was asleep on the couch, the same one just below his feet in his living room, Cassi curled un his lap. There were others. He and Cassi in the SGC debriefing room, them bowling together, she and Teal'c playing with some cat. WIth the evidence staring him in the face, he could no longer entertain doubts that she was not his daughter.  
His head snapped up as he heard a soft moan coming from somewhere. It came again, this time more discernable as "Dad", but he suddenly realizd he had not heard it with his ears.  
"What are you doing Cassi?" he muttered to the empty room.  
DAD! He cringed and clasped his head as sounds of gunfire and screaming filled his head. 


	10. The Dream

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Author's note: First off, thanx for the support! Glad you're enjoying. Second: Sorry for all the misspellings and typos. Notepad doesn't help the situation. Third: This is all supposed to be in Italics, but notepad is stupid and won't let me do anything unless I do it to ALL the text so the lack of quotation marks denotes it's telepathic...in case it's unclear this is a dream of a memory projected into Jack's mind.  
  
  
"They've broken through the upper blast doors Colonel!" a voice called. Jack stared at his daughter, fear finnaly filling his chest.  
"Dial it, Cassi" he ordered.   
"Jack, it's still just experimental. We don't know if it'll work" Daniel objected. But Jack just stared at his daughter, seeing the glint of fear she would not let show on her face in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, a thousand beautiful memories flashing through his mind.   
"Cassi, baby, even if you make it off planet, there's no guarentee you'll find people you can live among. I don't want you out there on your own forever" he told her quietly.  
"It's okay, Dad. I'm not afraid" she lied. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he watched her set the Star Gate. They could hear the Jafa coming. They grabbed their guns and headed down to the Gate room. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel set themselves in line with the others. The Gate spun and locked, but not quick enough. The blast doors blew adn they opened fire. Men went down to his left and right and she watched with a terrible guilt as they fell. Suddenly the Gate opened. She stared for a brief second and looked back at the only family she'd ever known as they fell. Teal'c went first, and Daniel right after him. A fresh wave of grief and guilt washed over her, a searing pain imobialized her as she felt them lose conscienceness in her own mind.   
"Go, Cassi, Go!" her father ordered her. She was jolted into action, sprinting up the ramp, barely stooping to grab up her father's survival pack.   
I love you Daddy!   
I love you too, baby! she heard him think loudly. She dove for the Gate, snaping her head back for one last glance, just in time to see a bolt from a staff weapon hit him, throwing him against the ground amid the remains of her family. An agonizing ripping pain/fear/love/grief coursed through her as he faded.  
"Dad! No!"   
But her words were lost to the wormhole. 


	11. Daddy

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Jack sat up straight, his daughter's haunting cries and pain still echoing in his head.   
"Dad! No! No!" This time the cries were real and out loud. He made his way to her room and ast beside her on the bed.   
"Cassi, Cassi, wake up" he said as he shook her. Her eyes flung open and she sat up straight into his embrace.  
"It's all right, it's all right" he whispered. She clawed at his t-shirt, trying to gain some sort of assurance that he was real with her fingers.  
"Oh, oh, you're real!" she said through halting sobs, "They killed you, they killed you! Daddy, my Daddy!" He could feel sobs racking her body as she trembled in his arms.  
"I'm still here, Cassi, baby, I'm still here" He marveled at the feeling of intense, sudden, love and the allmightly desire to protect her from everything that filled him. How easily he fell back into the role of "Daddy".   
"Daddy, Daddy. You're THERE" she cried quietly as her warm tears began to soak through his shirt.   
"Yes. I'm here" he said and began rocking his baby girl back and forth as her pained tears fell onto his heart.  
  
  
  
Note: In case of confusion, the "You're THERE" comment was refering to the previously missing presence of Jack's conscienceness in her mind. 


	12. Pancake Breakfast

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Author's note: Once again, lack of quotations represents telepathic speech.  
  
  
A bubbling laughter roused him from a deep sleep.  
Morning! a cheerful voice greeted him in his head.  
"Whatever" he grumbled and headed for the shower. The smell of coffee filled his nose as he went down the stairs.  
"I still say Empire Strikes Back is better"  
"If you say so, Cassi O'Neill" Teal'c's stately voice answered. Jack rounded the corner and found his Jafa friend at the table, a huge pile of pancakes in front of him.  
"Goodmorning, Jack O'Neill"  
"Yeah, that's your story" Jack grumbled as he took a steaming cup of java from his laughing daughter.  
"I don't suppose Daniel's up yet, is he?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.  
"Nope" Cassi answered, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him, "but he will be!" At that precise moment, a scream from Daniel's room could be heard in the kitchen.  
"Blankets?" Jack asked, stuffing his mouth with warm, buttery pancakes.  
"Snow ball" Cassi answered with a grin. They could hear Daniel come pounding down the steps.  
"I hope that was funny, Cassi" he growled. ( Well, at least as much as Daniel could growl.) The top of his t-shirt was soaked and he was still fumbling to put his glasses on.  
"Oh, it was" Cassi answered, "Want some pancakes?" Daniel wandered to the stove where Cassi had been cooking.  
"Real pancakes?"  
"Yep!" she answered brightly and poured more batter into her pan.   
"She teleports, telepaths and cooks" Jack quiped through a mouthful of pancakes, "Better than Wonder Woman" 


	13. The Great Escape

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Miss O'Neill" General Hammond nodded at Cassi.   
"Morning General" the girl answered cheerfully. Her father studied her closely for the hundredth time that morning. She showed no signs of that terrifying fear and grief that had transformed her into a small girl the night before.  
Strong front and all that, her voice said lightly in his head. Jack decided to test a theory.  
Do you keep a running tab on all my thoughts? he thought to himself.   
No, Cassi's voice answered silently, I'm just particularly subsceptible to your emotions and I interpret them well.  
Great, Jack thought at her, My own personal emotion barometer.  
Only a slight smile appeared on her face, but her rolling bubbling laughter filled his head.  
"So, Miss O'Neill, are you ready to elaborate on your story?" the General asked as he took his seat. The smile and alughter immediately faded away, leaving a stony blank expression on her face and a faint echo of pain in Jack's head.  
"Yes, sir" she answered simply. Jack watched closely as she gathered herself, but there was still no evidence of emotion on her face.  
"I told you we had found a way to shift some of the Star Gate componets to, we hoped, access alternate realities, when we so chose."  
"What use would that be?" Daniel inquired.  
"For gathering information, like you did in your alternate reality" Cassi answered.  
"You said 'You hoped'. Does that mean you weren't sure it would work?" Carter asked.   
"That's right, it was still experimental" Cassi paused, "but, when the Goa'uld came....they came so fast. We had already planned to use the Star Gate to escape, but at the alst minute Dad wanted me to fire up the ARS, alternate reality shifter. He said he didn't want me out there on my own ...." *It's okay Daddy. I'm not afraid....such an obvious lie, sweetie...*  
"So why did you choose our reality?" Daniel asked.  
"I didn't, there's no way to control which reality is chosen, and we hadn't figured out a way to make it work to get back to our reality after we had used the ARS, which is why it hadn't been done yet" she continued, "But it was a last ditch. Dad and Teal'c and Daniel had planned on joining me, but the damn Goa'uld came too fast. I felt them all go before I made it through" *....Daddy! No!....*  
"I'm interested in knowing how you kept the Jafa from following you through the Gate" Hammond prompted.  
"Our Gate was rigged with C-4. I sent the detonator through before the wormhole collapsed" she replied.   
"You said you couldn't control the reality, but surely you could choose a planet" Daniel said, "Why in the world did you choose that one?"  
"Wasn't that bad in my reality. Some people had stayed behind, they had adjusted and moved on. It was far away, the Goa'uld hadn't been there for eons, and weren't likely to return" Cassi answered, cheering a bit, "Besides, the food was great" 


	14. Boiled Cabbage

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"So then what? You were just going to stay there for the rest ofyour life?" Carter asked.  
"Sure. Or at least until I figured out where else to go" Cassi answered.  
"Using the Star Gate?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes."  
"With out a star map, how would you be sure the coordinates you dialed led to a planet?" Teal'c asked.  
"Well, we were going to take some coordinates with us, and I had planned on fiddling out some others" Cassi said.   
"Using just your head?" Daniel asked.  
"Well remember I use 40% more of my brain than you, Uncle Danny" Cassi smirked, "It would have taken a few years, but I should've been able to spit out two or three more"  
"That's my girl" Jack quipped.  
Unbelivers...Cassi winked at her father.  
"So, General, does that satisfy you?" Cassi asked.  
"When you saw SG-1 on P-3P-2467, instead of approaching them then you decided to just follow them?" he asked. Cassi hesitated for a moment. Jack caught a whiff of something a little deeper than the question dug into, but his daughter bottled it up before he could figure out what it was.  
Boiled cabbage...The comment was accompanied by Cassi's laughter in Jack's head.  
"I'll have to report all of this" Hammond said as he stood, "FOr now, you're to stay with your father or your mother, eh, that is Major Carter or Colonel O'Neill" Jack turned to Carter.  
"Well, Carter, looks like you get the car" 


	15. A Happy Cassi

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"She must've been very happy" Sam said. She and Jack were watching Cassi laugh with Teal'c, or rather, at Teal'c, in Jack's living room. Cassi had inviter her to dinner, chicken scapolni, but seemed to be a bit nervous around her.  
"How's that?" Jack asked.  
"Look at her! She's always smiling and laughing with everyone. She must've had a great childhood" Sam exclaimed. #Flash of images#  
*Cassi, ten years old, chasing Jack with a hose, shrieking in delight* *Having a staring contest with Teal'c* *Creating a new language with Daniel* *Opening a chemistry set at Christmas* *Jack tucking her in at night* *Playing frisbee with Daniel, Jack and Teal'c*  
I did! Cassi laughed.  
"Did you see that?" Carter asked Jack excitedly.  
"Yeah. She's been plauging me with them" Jack answered.  
"Amazing" Carter murmerd.  
"Yeah" he said, thinking that not all of her memories were so happy. 


	16. Tik

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
Cassi laughed with the futility of trying to make Teal'c understand.  
"You'll never make him understand" Daniel predicted from behind his book.  
"Okay, look. It doesn't matter that it's not your name" she tried, but Teal'c only lifted his eyebrows.  
"It's a NICKname! When I was young I couldn't pronounce Teal'c so I called you Tik! It just stuck"  
"How can a word stick to anything? It has no substance" Teal'c replied.  
"She means, it just became habit" Daniel offered.  
"And this is considered a form of affection?" Teal'c asked.  
"Yes!" Cassi cried in victory.  
"Did I have a...nickname...for you, Cassi O'Neill?" he asked. Cassi thought about it for a moment.  
"No" she said, "Mainly you just called me Cassi O'Neill" she answered.  
"Would it not be polite for me to return your show of affection?" Teal'c asked.   
"That defeats the point of a nickname" Cassi explained with a laugh of exasperation, "It should be spontaneous, it should mean something"  
"I see" Teal'c said. Cassi laughed.  
"I doubt it! But don't worry. You'll get it!"  
  
  
Author's Note: This is all I have written so far. I will accept suggestions on a continuing story. 


	17. Convincing Samuels

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Ms. O'Niell I presume"  
"Doctor, actually" Cassi answered hesitantly as she took the man's hand.  
"Of course" he said with an oily smile.  
"What's he doing here?" Jack asked defensivly, pulling his daughter's hand out of his.   
Who is he? Jack could hear the distaste in Cassi's mental voice and applauded it.  
Just a worm he answered, somewhat surprised she didn't know.  
I said there were a couple differences between realitites she responded, He's one of 'em.  
Lucky you! Jack quipped, surprised at how quickly their exchanges took place.   
"Thought speed" Cassi muttered under her breath so only her father could hear.  
"Major Samuels was sent to evaluate the situation, Colonel" Hammond answered Jack's previous question. Alothough distaste also flavored his response only SG-1 and Cassi could tell. She took her cue from the others and said nothing as they all sat around the conference table. Dr. Fraser entered the room carrying a folder that no doubt held her DNA test results for the Major.   
"That's right. The Joint Chiefs are somewhat disbelieveing of the situation" Samuels smirked.  
"They're also worried about this request of Dr. O'Niell's to join SG-1"  
"When did you put that request in?" Carter asked.  
"Um...yesterday" Cassi answered meekly, knowing she should have informed her mother.  
"Well, before any of that is determined, we want to run a few tests" Samuels, again, smirked.  
"You're not turning my daughter into a guinea pig just so you can experiment with her abilities" Jack said heatedly, rising slightly in his chair.  
"Are you sure she's your daughter, Colonel?" Samuels asked snidley.   
"Physically she is" Dr. Fraser piped up, "The DNA tests were conclusive" She handed her file to Samuel's waiting hand. He parused the papers, understanding little of what he read. He snapped the file closed again.  
"Well, what about this story of super brain powers? Surely you don't believe that, General?"   
"We did have a demonstration of her telekenetic abilities the day before last. Since then both the Colonel and Major Carter have experienced examples of her telepathy" the General stated, not really answering the question.   
"Would you like another demonstration, Major Samuels?" the girl asked. The Major, thinking he would be able to catch her in her lie, nodded shortly. The next second he found himself floating in the air above his chair by no means he could account for.  
"Miss O'Niell!" Hammond barked. Samuels gently lowered back into his chair.  
Rather convincing, isn't it? the girl's voice said coyly in his head. His startled expression was proof to everyone he had heard her loud and clear. He cleared his throat and tugged on his tie.   
"Well, is that good enough for you" Jack growled.  
"Yes, well" the Major cleared his throat again, "More tests will still have to be conducted"   
"Excuse me, but didn't she just prove to you that she was telling the truth?" Daniel asked.  
"About actually being....psychic....or whatever, yes" he seemed to calm as he took up the offensive again, "But nothing about her actual limits, or anything about the knowledge she claims to have"   
"What of the mission to P-3P-2467?" Teal'c asked. Samuels regarded him with obvious disdain, nearing hatred, showing on his face.  
"That will be decided after the tests have been conducted" he answered, "For right now, she's to accompany me to Washington, where the tests will be conducted" He rose from his chair and two Marines came to stand behind Cassi.  
"Now, wait a minute!" Jack yelled, jumping up from his chair. Carter stood too.  
"Major, as her parents, don't we have a say in this?" she asked, obviously upset.  
"No, Major, you do not" he answered brusquely. A Marine moved to haul Cassi out of her chair.   
"You take your hands off her!" Jack cried, thrusting his finger in the Marine's face.   
"Careful, Colonel" the Major advised with no sincerity. Cassi, her face as calm as ever, laid a hand on her father's arm.  
Don't Dad she suggested, It'll just make things worse  
"Major," she said aloud, "I will participate in these tests. However, my parents will accompany me" She stated it quietly but her voice was so commanding the Major made no comment for a moment.   
"Out of the question" he finally managed. Again the Marine's made a move toward her, but found they couldn't move any closer.  
"You can't force me" she said. The Major pulled his gun out. Jack and Carter both moved to dive in front of Cassi while Teal'c moved toward the Major. All were stopped before they reached their goals.  
"Go ahead" Cassi egged, "I'll even let you pull the trigger before I stop the bullet" The Major hesitated. A stony anger/resolute determination gleamed on her face and he found himself swallowing hard in fear. He lowered his weapon.  
"Fine" he agreed, "They can come" Everyone regained mobility.  
"Major, that was uncalled for. Your superiors will be hearing about this" Hammond blustered angrily. A unremorseful nod was his answer. Cassi gracefully rose from her seat and motioned for the Marines to proced her. This they did quickly, aware that they girl held all the cards. Her parents followed slowly behind.  
"Good luck" Daniel chirped.  
"Farewell, Cassi O'Niell" Teal'c added. Cassi flashed a self confidant grun and a wink back at them. 


	18. Testing

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
The gun fired. Jack tensed and Sam turned her head into his shoulder.   
"She's okay" he said, relief and anger filling his voice. Sam turned back to the testing room, just beyond the glass they were forced to watch behind. This was the third day of Cassi's "testing". They had forced her to talk for hours telepathicly, keep track of several people as they drove around the capital, lift everything from apples to heavy machinery and take endless written tests in her areas of expertise. So far today she had run through three obstacle courses, fighting with weapons as well as martial arts, and had been subjected to hours of guns and other various weapons being hurled directly at her, and it wasn't even lunch yet.  
"How long can they keep doing this to her?" Sam asked despretly. Her hand shook from a three day rush of adrenaline and her shoulders hurt with curled muscles.  
"Until she misses, or fails or drops over dead" Jack responded, his own anger and impatience coloring his voice.  
"I don't know how much more of this she can take, Jack" Sam told him, "She's exhausted for goodness sake! She's only 16!" But niether of them could do a thing but watch. And as they watched, something ominous was rolled into the room.  
"What the hell?!"  
"Is that a nuclear war head?" Carter cried. Jack was already pounding on the glass.  
"Hey! Hey! What's going on!" he demanded.  
"Ms. O'Niell simply has to disarm that war head, Colonel" a voice cracked over an intercomm.  
"Like hell she does!" Jack yelled back.  
"The plutoneum core is missing, Colonel" the voice cracked again.  
"That thing could still set off and explosion big enough to hurt her" Sam said.   
"Hey! Hey! You can't do this!" Jack shouted, "I'm her father and I refuse to let you do this!" Suddenly, the nuc disarmed itself. Sam and Jack relaxed as they watched the multitude of scientists trying to figure out what had gone wrong. A group of them followed Cassi to the door and as it swung open they heard her say   
"Sorry. My parents said no" As soon as the door slammed on the outraged specialists, she stumbled into Carter.  
"My god, you can barely walk!" her mother exclaimed as she supported the exhausted girl.  
"No" Cassi answered, "I'm fine, really Mom" Sam wasn't buying it though. SHe and Jack helped her back to their hotel. She fell asleep as soon she hit the pillow. Jack and Sam moved away though their talking wouldn't have stirred Cassi.  
"We can't let them keep doing this to her" Sam whispered.  
"Well, what do you expect us to do about it, Carter?" Jack asked.  
"We're her parents, can't we refuse to let her be subjected further?" Just then the phone rang. Jack picked it up.  
"Hello, Major" he sneered. There was a pause while he listened to the irate Major.   
"Well, Major, her mother and I decided we didn't like the people she was hanging around with" he answered languidly, "We thought they were a bad influence on her" Another pause as Jack was forced to listen to more of the Major's ranting.  
"Actually, we were thinking of taking her to Disney World for a break" he held the reciever away from his ear and shook his head as he mouthed "idiot" to Sam.  
"Alright then, Major, we'll see you tomorrow" Jack slammed the reciever back onto the cradle.  
"Well?" Sam asked expectantly.  
"She's got the rest of tonight off" Jack answered, "I say we take her out" Sam nodded.  
"Not until after she wakes up though" 


	19. The Expensive O'Niells

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Jack carefully put one foot in front of the other and waited to fall. When he didn't he relaxed, but only slightly. Cassi rolled by him, laughing as usual.  
"You really never learned to roller skate, sir?" Carter asked beside him. When Cassi had been told she had an afternoon off she insisted they go roller skating. She rolled past her parents, backwards this time, still laughing.   
"No, Major, I never learned to roller skate" Jack answered testily, "Fear of wheels" Carter just snorted and rolled away. Jack took himself off the rink and onto the mildly safer carpet. Cassi whirled around and around the rink for hours, taking only short breaks for sips of water and to make fun of her father.   
"I can't believe you skated so long!" Sam told her over pizza, "You seemed so exhausted earlier" Cassi flashed a grin.  
"I recouperate really fast"  
"You eat really fast too" Jack complained, returning to their table with another pizza. Cassi pulled a piece onto her plate and then into her mouth.  
"I use a lot of energy" she said through a stuffed mouth. They spent an hour more laughing over nothing in particular and batteling their witts. When they finally got back to their hotel, Cassi was exhausted again. She curled up to watch TV but fell asleep again.   
"I still can't believe it" Sam said.   
"What?" Jack asked.  
"Her!"  
"Yeah. Hard to believe I could raise something so energetic" Jack quipped.  
"And something so expensive!" Sam added, thiking of the resturant bill.  
"Nah. That's not so surprising" Jack told her, "Any O'Niell is expensive" 


	20. Denial

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"So? Can we go back to work now that you've decided our offspring isn't hazardous?" Samuels sneared at the Colonel.  
"She passed every test we gave her" he announced unhappily, "She's the most perfect speciman of humanity we've ever encountered" He admitted the last solely out of obligation for he held no admiration for the girl.   
"So does that mean I get my Ph D's back?" she asked.  
"Yes" he said grudgingly, "From MIT and Yale"  
"Is she going to be assigned to SG-1?" Sam asked.  
"No" Samuels cheered a bit, being able to give them bad news.  
"What!?" Cassi cried both physically and mentally, though her indignation was far more clear mentally.  
"The Joint Chiefs don't want to send a child, no matter how talented, on such dangerous missions" Cassi was so upset it was spilling into the three adult's minds.  
"What the hell else am I supposed to do?" she said aloud, "Go to school?"   
"That's an option" her mother suggested. Cassi stared at her.  
"You could work on another degree"  
"In what? History? English? Geography?" Cassi suggested sarcasticly.  
"Medicine?" Carter offered, earning a glare from her daughter.  
"Actually, you're being assigned to SGC" the Major stated, reveling in her discomfort.  
"You're to be a consultant for the SG teams" Cassi gaped.  
"A desk job?" she said as if he had just declared himself a Goa'uld. Nobody could say anything to change the Joint Chiefs' decision however and the "family" returned to the SGC. 


	21. The Paper Work Thing

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"You going to be okay?" Sam asked the girl as she sat down at the table with her tray. Cassi had a surly look, quite unusual for all Sam had learned about her daughter in the past few weeks. The P-3P-2467 mission had been postponed but finally had a go and SG-1 was going out tomorrow. Cassi had been annoyed since she found out that morning.  
"It just sucks. I'm the one person who knows anything about this planet and they've got me pushing paperwork!" Sam understood her daughter's frustration, she would feel the same way, and her father would even more. Sam still found it amazing how much of Jack had been imprinted in Cassi.   
"You've briefed us all, that's something, isn't it?" she asked, bitting into her sandwich.  
"Yeah, it's something, but it's not like being there! I can't account for all the contingencies, all the differences!" Sam felt Cassi's overwhelming urge to throw her tray across the mess hall and was proud of how well she retrained herself. The frustration subsided Cassi gave her mother a wry grin. Sam felt her apologies in her mind.  
"At least I'm good at this paper work thing" she said "They've been shunting me Uncle Danny's work!" 


	22. De'ja vou

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
The Bar'ak'Tu were funny looking beings. They were vaugly human, though much taller and thinner. Some of them had feathery wings, some had gills, some looked to be heavy weight champions. Jack twisted his wrists in the manacles they'd clapped on him the moment they'd entered the village. It was almost as if they'd been waiting for them.  
"They differences between our people were genteticlly engineered by the parents" T'achi'sov, the head scientist/captor, said, "Many bearers decide to add uniqueness to their offspring" Cassi had been right about one thing, the Bar'ak'Tu were avid scientists, almost fanatical about genetics. Everything on their planet seemed to have been geneticly altered in some way. Jack had seen swimming squirrels, for goodness sakes! Or at least, he had thought they were squirrels.   
Sam had already been taken away and, on Cassi's advice, Teal'c and Daniel had stayed by the Stargate. In about 20 minutes they'd start wondering why the Colonel hadn't checked in and a couple of hours after that htey'd go back to Earth, assuming, correctly, that the Major and Colonel had been captured.   
Though Jack could think of a thousand things to say, he didn't say any of them. He hadn't said anything while they inspected him with their strange instruments and scanners, which had either simply surprised them or annoyed them, he couldn't tell yet. They had told him the same spiel Cassi had said they would, and were even now leading him to the "room full of women".   
A door to his left slid open and T'achi'sov guided him in. Indeed the room was full of women, as many women as Jack had seen anywhere all at once.  
"Well, now you may choose" the tall Bar'ak'Tu announced and released the manacles. Jack thought about tryng to escape, but knew he wouldn't get anywhere with all of the others in the hall. He considered just sitting and not doing anything, but that idea was repungant to him. Besides, the sooner he picked the sooner the rest of these women would be sent home, at least. So he began scanning the room for Sam, somewhat surprised she hadn't come forward yet. After several minutes however, he hadn't found her.  
"Where's the woman I cam with?" he demanded, speaking in the presence of these....scientists for the first time.   
"She is safe" T'achi'sov answered.  
"I want her" Jack stated firmly.   
"But there is not one here you would prefer?" the alien asked, spreading his arms to gesture at the many, many, many women, "Surely there must be one here you like" Was it his imagination or had that alien just spoken without moving his mouth? Jack shook the thought away, focusing on the more important matter. He somehow had to convince T'achi'sov to bring Sam to him. By now Daniel and Teal'c would realize something was wrong together maybe he and Sam could find a way to escape before they went back to Earth.   
"That woman, Sam......she's....she's....." Jack searched his mind for some stroke of brillance.  
"She's my wife! She's already my mate, you know, we have offspring together" It wasn't too terribly far off base, though he couldn't imagine the response Sam might give if she ver found out. The alien gace one last glance at the multitude of women, almost dissappointed Jack would have said, and nodded. He replaced the Colonel's manacles and led him back into the coordior.  
"It's something we do not understand, this dedication humans have to certain mates, those they call 'husbands' and 'wives'" T'achi'sov rambled as they walked, "Some of your species have many mates, but when the aquire a wife or husband they cease such conduct"  
"We call it fideltiy" Jack muttered, not caring what the alien found interesting about human matting habits.  
"This will be your habitat for the time being" T'achi'sov said, stopping in front of a door as it slid open to reveal a room about the size of a large apartment.  
"What about my wife?" Jack inquired as the Bar'ak'Tu removed his restraints and pushed him into the room.  
"She will be returned to you shortly" he answered andt he door slid shut. It opened again about 20 minutes later and Carter was pushed through.  
"Carter!"  
"Colonel" Carter limped in, a grimance on her face.   
"You okay?" Jack asked giving her a hand to the couch-like thing in the middle of the room.  
"A little sore" she answered, collapsing into the cushions. She looked up at him.  
"Well, what do we do now?" 


	23. An Angry Cassi

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
AN: Peeps have been complaining about formatting. I'll try something new. Hope it helps. Remember: No quote marks means it's telepathic.  
  
  
"It's been too damn long!" Cassi shouted as she stormed into the General's office and slammed the door behind herself.  
  
"Miss O'Niell, what is this?!" The General demanded from behind his desk.  
  
"Don't 'Miss O'Niell' me! It's been too long and you damn well know it! We either should have had a message or Uncle Danny and Tik should've returned by now!" Hammond could tell the young lady was extremely upset, in fact, he could feel it. Her frustration over being denied to SG-1 and her anxiety about her family were exploding. He realized that though she was normally quite happy with everything and everyone, an angry Cassi O'Niell was no trifling matter. With her unique and amazing capabilities she could cause a lot of trouble.  
  
Damn right I can! Her mental voice shrieked at him.   
  
"Now, Cassi, calm down" Hammond tried.   
  
Don't! I'm not sitting around in an office while my family is captured by the damn Bar'ak'Tu! Who knows what they'll do to them! I'm the only one who is prepared to deal with the damn aliens and you damn well know it! She ranted in his head, obviously not confidant with her ability to speak at the moment.   
  
"Cassi, I agree with you, but the Joint Chief's have given me an order. You are not to go through that Stargate!" Hammond shouted right back.  
  
Damn orders! Cassi replied and stomped right back out of his office. Hammond alerted security to keep tabs on her in case she tried to do something foolish.  
  
20 minutes later he got the call.  
  
"General Hammond, sir! The Stargate has been activated!"  
  
"Damn it, Cassi!" Hammond muttered to himself and followed the man to the control room. The doors were all being held shut by something other than electricity and machinery.  
  
"Cassi O'Niell, open these doors!" Hammond ordered to the air, knowing she would hear him.  
  
As you wish! Cassi said in his head amiably, her good nature apparently restored. The doors slid open just in time for Hammond to see the Stargate close.  
  
"Sir, there's a problem!" a technician said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She locked Stargate controls out! She's left a code here, on the screen. It probably contains the codes she used to lock us out."   
  
"Can you break it?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's going to take some time" the tech answered.  
  
"Do it" Hammond ordered. He hoped Cassi knew what she was doing. 


	24. Capture

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Another objection brought to my notice: short chapters. I'm an "episode writer" so my Chapter cuts occur where comercial cuts would. If you read it that way, they may not seem so short!  
  
  
"Cassi, what are you doing here?" Daniel cried as he saw who it was emerging from the Stargate.  
  
"Did General Hammond send you to aid us?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Ah, not exactly, Tik" Cassi answered.  
  
"What did you do?" Daniel asked, recognizing something rebellious in her. Jack got the same look.  
  
"Nothing" Cassi answered with a grin, "Just left them a little puzzle is all"   
  
"Please tell me they'll be able to solve it" Daniel pleaded.  
  
"Oh sure! Don't worry Uncle Danny!" Cassi dismissed his anxiety.   
  
"Besides, it shouldn't take long to get Mom and Dad back now that I'm here" she continued, moving to join them, "I'll just find them and teleport them......" Her voice trailed off as a look of complete disbelief fell over her face.  
  
"What? What is it?" Daniel asked, glancing in the direction Sam and Jack had gone.  
  
"I can't find them!" a bit of hysteria snuck it's way into her voice.  
  
"What do you mean," he asked, "They're not...not...."  
  
"No" she answered slowly, "They're there, I just don't know where. They're being blocked!" she announced astoundly. Block a telepathic probe?! How was that possible unless....unless another telepath was blocking her!  
  
"The Bar'ak'Tu! They must be telepathic!" she cried.  
  
"So...what does that mean?" Daniel inquired.   
  
"I have to get under their shield. If I'm close enough not even a telepathic black can shield my parents from me"  
  
"Jack O'Niell and Major Carter went that way, toward that tower" Teal'c told her and started walking. Cassi hurried to keep up with him.  
  
"Wait!" Daniel called. The two stopped and looked back. Daniel saw the futility of any objection in their expressions. He grimaced and joined them.  
  
"How do I get talked into these things?" he mumbled.  
  
"Perhaps you are too easily swayed, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c replied. Cassi's infectious laughter filled their minds. Then she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Wait. If the Bar'ak'Tu are telepathic, they know we're coming" she told them.  
  
"So...that means....what exactly?" Daniel asked. Cassi was stumped.  
  
"I have no idea" she answered and resumed marching down the lane. They became quieter as they neared the white tower, which they found was surrounded by a village of low buildings and odd gardens. Daniel and Teal'c looked at Cassi but she just shook her head. She was still too far away.   
  
I'll have to get closer. I can tell they're near, but I can't get a positive lock on them, she related to them. She crept closer, Daniel and Teal'c hanging back while she moved. Suddenly, four or five large beings erupted from behind buildings. They caught the last two members of SG-1 and Cassi by surprise. Cassi was agitated by her surprise, telling herself she should have been paying more attention.  
  
You might as well not try she said to the struggling Teal'c, They'll just find you telepathicly.  
  
So the three were taken to the tower with ease. 


	25. Contact

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"You think they got captured?" Carter asked, averting her eyes from the food awaiting them on the table. Cassi had implied it would be drugged so they hadn't eaten, but hunger was beginning to naw at them.  
  
"I don't know" Jack answered.  
  
"Well we can't just sit around waiting" she complained as she paced, "I'm hungry"   
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do Carter?" Jack snapped. He was still annoyed that they had been caught despite of their previous knowledge.  
  
Yeah, well, I suggest you two stop bickering, a voice complained, You're giving everyone out here a headache!  
  
"Cassi!" Jack exclaimed, some of his annoyance draining away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carter addressed the ceiling for lack of anyone else to look at.   
  
'Bout the same as you, damn Bar'ak'Tu! Both parents were surprised at the surly tone their daughter had used.  
  
They're telepathic. They caught us coming into the village. Yesm Uncle Danny and Tik are here too. We're in the room next to yours. There was a pause.   
  
I think.   
  
"You think?! What do you mean you think!" Sam demanded, her stomach growling.   
  
Somehow they're blocking me. I can see your minds, I just can't see where you are, she whined. Both of her parents exchanged a look of surprise, again. Before anyone could say anything, however, the door opened and four Bar'ak'Tu came in. Jack thought one of them was T'achi'sov, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"We see youa re not willing specimens" the lead alien said, "Please, come with us and you will be released" Jack and Sam exchanged yet another look.   
  
What was going on now? 


	26. The Inner Struggle

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Again, I'd really like to apologize for the misspellings. I may be able to write, but don't ask me to spell!  
  
Daniel rubbed his head. Cassi was intermitantly broadcasting his outraged emotions and he had just had another delightful experience with them.  
  
"Damn it!" Cassi muttered, helping him into the roll of foam that seemed to serve as a couch.  
  
"The Bar'ak'Tu are messing with my mind. It's hard to keep control" she apologized contritely. Daniel looked up at her from the roll.  
  
"Are you holding together?" he asked. Cassi nodded absently.  
  
"Cassi O'Niell, you are floating" Teal'c's even voice informed the two. Cassi looked down, growled and closed her eyes. A broad range of emotions passed across her usually guarded face and she lowered to the floor. As she opened her eyes, she collapsed. Daniel leaped to help her, but found himself still dizzy from her last spray of emotion. Teal'c bent and picked her up.  
  
"Are you alright, Cassi O'Niell?" he asked. She just nodded and he lowered her into the foam. A shallow wave of anger/frustration/despair pushed over Daniel.  
  
"We're fighting for control of my mind" she told them quietly, "They keep attacking my subconscience"   
  
"Can you fight them off on you're own, Cassi?" Teal'c asked. She sighed and sat up.  
  
"Yeah, I think. That last shove off really hurt them I think" No soner had she spoken then the door to their room opened and several fierce looking Bar'ak'Tu came in, followed by a single thin one.  
  
"We are glad you could join us, Cassi O'Niell" it said, "We were glad to learn of your existance"  
  
A look of sudden comprehension showed on Cassi's face and she vocalized her rage in a high pitched shriek.  
  
"You knew, damn you! You set a trap to lure me here!" she exploded. Two of the large aliens had her by the arms.  
  
"You are very astute, little one" the leader said, "In fact, all of you humans seem to have this ability. You are a very dangerous race, you humans. Much too dangerous to improve upon" It turned to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"You will be taken back to your world" it told them, "And a device such as your iris will be developed"   
  
"Cassi" Daniel said slowly, "How do they know about the iris?"  
  
"They're subconscience telepaths, which means they can't read thoughts. The problem is there's a lot more information in the subconscience then in the conscience mind, and they have easy access to it all" Daniel absorbed that and realized the implications.   
  
"Do not worry so" the Bar'ak'Tu said slowly, "The girl is protecting your minds" He stared at Cassi for a moment and Daniel thought he looked frightened, "She is powerful, very powerful" He then snapped out of his thoughts and motioned for them to follow, "Come. We will take you to the portal" Daniel and Teal'c began to follow the alien into the hall, but stopped when they wouldn't allow Cassi to follow too.  
  
"Ah, what's going on?" Daniel asked, looking back in time to see one of the other aliens inject something into the girl. He tried to rush back into the room, but four Bar'ak'Tu stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing to her!" he shouted, still struggling against his restrainers.  
  
"Come along, please" the lead alien said and started down the all as the doors slid shut, trapping Cassi in, and Daniel and Teal'c out. 


	27. Yes

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Daniel!" Jack yelled. The Bar'ak'Tu were herding the two groups together near the edge of the village where the lane to the Stargate emptied.  
  
"Where's Cassi?" Sam asked.  
  
"Ask them" Daniel answered, nodding at their captors.  
  
"Hey, you! T'achi'sov! Where's my daughter?" Jack called, but the alien would not answer. They started down the lane, the humans encircled by a group of Bar'ak'Tu.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Daniel?" Jack growled. Daniel told the Colonel everything that had happened.  
  
"You said she couldn't reach us when you were at the Stargate. So, is she still protecting us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Looks like we're about to find out" Jack said as they stopped in fron tof the Stargate. T'achi'sov stopped in front of the dial mechanism and turned around.   
  
"You may return to your home now" he said.  
  
"Not until I have my daughter back!" Jack cried.  
  
"That is not possible. We see the folly of our counterparts from the other reality. She is much too powerful for such a dangerous race. We can not turn her loose on the galaxy"  
  
"So what, you're just going to keep her here for the rest of her life?" Sam asked. The alien did not respond.  
  
"Oh, god. They're going to kill her." Daniel spoke quietly, realization dawning on his face. A sinking feeling filled them all as they realized it was the truth.   
  
"Aren't you?" Daniel seemed relativly calm as he posed the question. The alien glanced from human to human, recognizing the murderous look in their eyes. It frightened him, but he knew the child must not be allowed to exist, even if his own life was forefit. He looked at th humans, perfect fighting machines, and hoped he sounded bold.  
  
"Yes" 


	28. The Return of Cassi

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Daniel and Sam dove to the side at the Colonel's mark. They found cover behind rocks that lined the lane to the Stargate and started firing. Teal'c and Jack had attacked T'achi'sov, to no avail. The other Bar'ak'Tu produced weapons from nowhere and began firing back. Daniel thought he heard them call for backup.  
  
"Jack!" he tried to yell over the gunfire, "We're going to have company!" The Colonel made no acknowledgment, he just continued with his attack. The Bar'ak'Tu were fragile and so they were obsolete quickly. Only thier leader, T'achi'sov, was left, pinned on the ground beneath the Colonel's gun.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded. Before the alien could answer, they heard sticks and leaves crunching behind them.  
  
"Jack O'Niell!" Teal'c pulled Jack's attention away from his prisoner. Cassi was running, slowly, up the lane.  
  
"Cassi!" Carter yelled and went to assist her daughter.  
  
"How did you get away?" he heard her ask the girl as they got closer.  
  
"You guys provided a diversion. The injection they gave me hasn't kicked in quite yet, so I sent out the loudest mental broadcast I could and knocked them all out" she answered. Jack looked down to see the alien scientist had disappeared.  
  
"He's still here" Cassi said, and the Bar'ak'Tu appeared suddenly halfway down the lane.  
  
"Hiding himself from your perception" Cassi smirked, but Jack could see the fatigue in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sure, fine!" she answered happily as she collapsed into his arms. He nodded at Teal'c who took her unconscience form.  
  
"Daniel, let's get out of here" 


	29. Decoded!

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"Sir! You'd better come look at this!" Hammond followed the man to the Control Room.  
  
"We decoded this just a few minutes ago, sir" Hammond looked at the screen.   
  
RIGHT ON TIME! STAND BY......  
-CASSI  
  
"This was the message encoded?" Hammond flustered, "There weren't any command codes?"  
  
"No, sir" the tech answered, "We think this may be another code of some sort"  
  
"Sir!" another tech shouted, "We have Stargate controls back!"  
  
SEE YOU IN A FEW! was now blinking on the screen.  
  
"Sir, a wormhole from off world is being established!" someone announced.  
  
"Is there a positive code?" the General demanded.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Open the iris!" A moment later SG-1 walked through the silvery event horizen. Teal'c was carrying Cassi who appeared to be unconscience. Hammond made his way into the Gate room with Dr. Fraser and the medical team.   
  
"Colonel O'Niell, what is going on? What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, sorry we're late, sir, we stopped for some gene manipulation while we were there" the Colonel responded. Hammond resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"I'll want a full report in an hour" he said and left.   
  
"Good!" Sam cried, "We have time to eat!" 


	30. SG1's Fifth

The Alternate Daughter  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Be careful!" Dr. Fraser admonished, "You're not fully recovered yet. Though, you're much closer than I would have thought"  
  
"Well?" a somewhat tired Cassi asked, "What's the damage, General?" Everybody looked at Hammond.  
  
"You're to be officially repremanded for locking out Stargate controls and unauthorized interplanetary travel" he told her firmly. She and the Colonel grimaced at each other.  
  
"However," Hammond continued, "The Joint Chiefs have changed their minds. They think you'll be an asset to SG-1" They were all party to her inner jubilation and celebrating.  
  
"You go out as soon as you're fit for duty" the General finished and left the team with their newest member.  
  
"Well, Cassi Katari Carter O'Niell" her mother addressed her, "How does that feel?" Cassi put her hands behind her head and lowered herself back onto the pillow.  
  
"It's good to be home" 


End file.
